Compass University
by ThirdGenDrakon
Summary: Jack's past is catching up to him, and fast. Coming to a point where the other guardians take drastic measures. School. But not just ANY school, no, a school meant only for spirits and other mythical and fantastical being. The question is, will Jack accept it, or will his past become too much for him. R&R. Pretty much every ROTG character is either seen or mentioned. Lots of OCs. X
1. Evangeline

**Hey, this is my #1 fandom. Enjoy!**

Golden sand curled around the sleeping form of Jack Frost. Sleep was especially rare for the young winter spirit, redirecting avalanches in the Himalayas took its toll on Jack. When the day ended, the boy had made a beeline toward the nearest couch in North's workshop. It had been the big, jolly, Russian who had found Jack and, with a smile, threw a blanket over him. Jack subconsciously tangled his hands into the fabric and snuggled it closer causing North's smile to widen.  
North had discovered a small secret of Jack's through observation. Jackson craved warmth. Many nights North grew restless and would creep out to the globe room and find Jack sitting in front of the crackling fire.  
It had alarmed North at first, for the boy could not handle an excessive amount of heat, but seeing that Jack was fine, North dismiss his worry and dared to creep closer. One night he had been close enough to hear Jack humming to himself a song that North had heard before.  
It had been Christmas Eve and North had stopped to deliver presents to a small village called Burgess and at one particular cabin North had watched a young mother gently rock a fussing child.  
"There, there, my darling. You're alright." She said sweetly. The mother began singing softly to the child a song that sent warmth bubbling within North's chest; The melody drifted through the air like a beacon of joy.  
The rest of the song had faded over time but still remained there in the back of North's mind.  
Evangeline had been the queen of the Nice List and sent letters asking for nothing more than the safety and well being of her family. Her heart was always kind and gentle and one very special Christmas Eve she left a gifts for him and his reindeer. Carrots she had grown herself and a beautiful doll with a note.  
'For all you've done for me.' It had said. North had never realized that the child in her arms was Jackson Frost. Now that he thought about it, he had her little twinkle in his eyes and sometimes when he smiled softly he looked like her. North wiped away small tears from his eyes and sighed.  
"Sleep well Jackson." He whispered, then, he blew out the lamp and left.

"What's wrong mate?" Bunnymund asked as he hopped out of his tunnel.  
"You seem awfully blue tonight, North." The pooka asked in his Australian accent.  
"Bunny do you remember Evangeline Overland?"  
Bunny stopped and sat on his haunches, a sad smile crossed his furry lips.  
"How could I forget sweet Evangeline. She left me beautiful eggs every Easter and she was so, so, wonderful." Bunny let his ears fall. "Why do you ask North?"  
North motioned for Bunny to take a seat. Slowly the pooka hopped over and sat.  
"I ask, my friend because, well, because." His voice wavered.  
"What is it mate?"  
North took a deep breath. "Do you remember the day Evangeline had her first child? A son."  
Bunny nodded.  
"Well I've discovered Jack was her son."  
Bunny sat silently. "How do you know?" He asked softly.  
"I've seen her in him and I just feel it in my belly."  
A large tear slid down Bunny's cheek leaving a trail of wet fur.  
Evangeline had been like a daughter to all the Guardians and as she grew from a child to a woman her light never disappeared from the globe. Only when she had passed did it go black. And the Guardians were heartbroken. Very rarely did the loss of a mortal effect them so greatly and now it seemed part of her had found them once more.  
"I had noticed something familiar about Jack." Bunny whispered.


	2. Home

**Hey erebodeh! I've had this Idea for a long time and I wrote this an equally long time ago. Please, please, pleeeaaase, review. I want to know how I did and if you have any suggestions. Feel free to criticize, correct my grammer, anything. (I sound like Jamie) And also, Enjoy!**

Jack's dream was a vaguely familiar fairy tale. He dreamt of a beautiful Princess dancing with fairies in a magical forest.  
When the princess danced, it seemed that the world was right and nothing bad could happen. Forest elves and woodland creatures played lovely songs on their instruments, the trees swayed to the beat; The stars seemed to shine brighter, the flowers bloomed filling the air with sweet scents. Fairies flew around leaving trails of golden dust and filled the air with their tinkling bell like voices.  
The princess danced with grace, laughing and singing along. Her raven black hair bounced and shone in the moonlight. Her eyes twinkled like jade and her smile seemed to fill the air with joy.  
When she left and returned to her castle an air of sorrow and grief moved in like a fog and remained until the princess returned. But, one day the princess grew ill and weak. Weeks later she passed, leaving a single request.  
"I wish to be buried in the woods." She said.  
Her wish was granted and when all the subjects had gone the creatures of the forest came out.  
The fairies planted magical mushrooms around he grave and the elves grew the most beautiful flowers for her. And in the wind her laughter echoed and her songs rang out, reminding them that she remained with them in their hearts and memories.

Jack stirred slowly as warm sunlight kissed his face, slowly, Jack sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. After searching for his staff and stretching pretty much every muscle in his body, he set off to find food. After all, waking up is hungry work.  
The scent of breakfast found him in no time, soon he was hungrily wolfing down warm food and thinking about what he was going to do today. When he finally came up for air, Jack made the decision to visit his old hometown of Burgess. Jack's first believer also lived in that town, however Jamie was currently in school. Jack willed the wind to take to his destination and within ten minutes Jack was landing softly at the edge of the lake. The grass was warm against his bare feet and the water sparkled like sapphires, spring had arrived.  
Jack walked along the edge of the lake watching his reflection dance upon the water. Bored, Jack ventured farther into the woods. Wild flowers grew in clumps here and their while the trees' leaves grew fresh and green. Jack walked along a moist dirt path intent on finding where it led to. The answer was an old wooden cottage nestled in a clearing. Curiosity burned within him as Jack approached the door, which creaked in protest as he pushed it open and entered the stuffy cottage.  
Dust scattered the beams of sunlight that streamed through the cracks of thick curtains. Setting his staff down, Jack drew the curtains illuminating the building.  
The cottage was small, two bedrooms lay in the back while a dining table stood at one end of the main room and two sturdy chairs sat before the unlit hearth on the other. A thick layer of dust coated everything in sight.  
Upon the mantle several objects sat; Jack picked up a little clay doll with straw hair and a burlap dress. The faded smile on the doll's face tugged at Jack's heart.  
Placing the doll back Jack inspected the other items. An old oil lamp, a hand mirror, and a tied stack of letters. Jack left the mantle and entered the first of the two bedrooms. A sizable straw bed lay in the back while a trunk rested against the wall opposite. Beside the trunk sat a desk with papers strewn across.  
The next room was a little more interesting, two beds and a chest of drawers between them. The toys of most likely a little girl lay on the floor by one bed while a pair of ice skates hung by the other. A wooden box peeked out from beneath the bed taunting Jack with the mystery of what lay inside.  
Jack pulled it out and rested it on the bed before sitting down and opening the box. Inside were many interesting things, an eagle's feather, a white seashells, yellowed letters, and a smaller box wrapped in parchment. Jack opened it without a second thought. Inside a faded note lay underneath a beautifully carved wooden figurine of a girl dancing with a fairy. Jack marveled the detail, careful and precise. He read the note.  
My dearest Jackson,  
Out of every story I have ever told you, the story of The Dancing Princess has always been your favorite.  
With love,  
Evangeline

Jack stared at the note, trying to put the pieces together. When the puzzle was complete memories flooded his head, laughter, warmth, songs, love, fun, friends, happiness. Home.  
Tears streamed down his cheeks, he had forgotten what it had felt like to run across a meadow on a warm summer's day. Sit by the fire with his family on a cold winter's night. To love and be loved. To have a home and a family.


	3. Grief

**Hey sorry this is so short, and sorry about the formatting, these are off of emails I sent to myself from my Ipod so they have slight craziness goin on. As usual R&amp;R. Haters gonna hate, fans gonna appreciate!**

When Jack returned to the North Pole he felt different somehow, he felt tired, and sad, and sort of empty. It was new for the young winter spirit, he had always been happy and alive and bouncing with energy.  
he did not know it at the time but what he was feeling was deep, deep, grief. He hadn't felt like this when they had lost Sandy for a short period of time. Sure he had been sad, but he hadn't felt like curling into a ball and crying until he fell asleep.  
He felt the kind of grief one has when they lose not only the ones they love, but part of themselves also. Jack lost his family and forgot about them and in his eyes, that was an unspeakable crime.  
As nightfall came, Jack stole away to a quiet corner and cried. A Yeti by the name of Phil overheard his unusual sobs, the big hairy figure approached Jack cautiously. No one had ever seen Jack cry like that before and it honestly broke Phil's heart to see it.  
Silently, Phil sat next to the spirit and enveloped him in a hug, Jack buried his face in the Yeti's furry chest and curled up like a child in his lap. The Yeti swayed and spoke to Jack in his Yeti language until the spirit fell asleep. Too afraid to move the sleeping boy, Phil stayed where he was.  
Eventually, Bunny found the pair and took Jack the couch by the fire. A spot the spirit was quite fond of. The elves crowded around, their bells jingling loudly.  
"Shush mates." Bunny whispered.  
Jack was usually a heavy sleeper but when he was stressed or hurt or just out of sorts, the smallest things could wake him up.  
"Get on with ya, shoo. Let him sleep." Reluctantly the elves obeyed and scampered away. Bunny knew they would be back though; Bunny glanced at Jack once more before hopping away.


	4. A Possible Solution

**Sorry the chapters are so short, I really have no explanation as to why. R&amp;R Shooting for some reviews. Enjoy!**

Toothiana zipped around her collection of teeth at the Tooth Palace, she was on a mission. Scanning the pictures of children's faces painted on the end of each golden casket at speeds only she could manage she finally found what she was looking for. Carefully she retrieved the cylinder from its resting place and set a fresh tooth inside. Some of the teeth she liked to do herself.  
One of North's portals caught her eye. The big Russian himself stepped through.  
"Oh, hello North." She greeted kindly. "What brings you here?"  
North sighed. "I've come to ask something."  
Tooth nodded for him to go on.  
"First off, Jack is Evangeline's son and he's really starting to remember his past. But the happy memories only seem to make him depressed."  
Tooth hovered down to North's height. And placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Jack is suffering from severe grief."  
"What can we do?"  
"We need a way to take his mind off the pain, and I think I have just the thing." She zipped away and returned with a booklet.  
"I met a girl named Aurora Borealis a few months ago and she gave me this."  
North took the booklet and read the title.  
"It's perfect Tooth."

"School? You think sending him off to school will fix all this?" Bunny asked.  
"Bunny it's a chance for Jack to meet other spirits his age and learn new things, besides his math skills are a little rusty." Tooth explained.  
They all nodded in agreement.  
Jack began to stir restlessly but calmed when Sandy sent more golden sand swirling over his head.  
"So where is this school anyway?" Bunny continued.  
"Easter island and there are no costs other than books, supplies, and uniform. All we have to do is talk to him and make sure it is actually something he wants to do and send a letter to get him registered and go from there." Tooth explained.  
"Should we wake him." North asked.  
"No, no let him rest. He looks so peaceful. And he's actually quiet." Tooth said as she hovered over to Jack.  
"Ha, a miracle isn't it?" Bunny laughed.  
"Be nice." Tooth scolded.  
"Bunny does have point." North added.  
Toothiana shook her head and smiled. "You two."  
She rested on the back of the couch and stared fondly at Jack.  
"Why does he remember now? Of all times." She whispered as she brushed some if Jack's Snow White hair from his eyes.  
"No one knows, Tooth." Bunny replied. "We should probably get goin' North, got things to do."  
North nodded. "I'll send Yeti when Mahlyenki Dyavol wakes."


	5. The Proposal

**Lets just take a little awwwww moment for the Phil Jack scene. No ship just a little adult teen instinct cuddle crap. Okay i'm done her. R&amp;R Enjoy!**

Jack tossed and turned all through the night, sleeping fitfully. North knew Jack would be quite spacey later when he woke.  
As usual North was right.  
Jack trudged to the kitchen and sat next to North.  
"Good morning, Jack." He boomed.  
"Mmmmmmmm." Jack groaned still half asleep.  
North nudged Jack softly with his elbow.  
"How are you feeling, Mahlyenki Dyavol?" North asked.  
Jack rested his head on his arms and huffed sleepily; North smiled and coaxed Jack to wake fully and eat. Finally, he led Jack to the globe where the other Guardians stood in wait.  
"Jack, it's good to see you awake at last." Bunny teased.  
Tooth smiled but deep within her violet eyes a sadness roamed, betraying her seemingly happy posture. She opened her arms gesturing a hug. Jack moved into her embrace gratefully.  
"I haven't seen you in months," she said before holding him at arms length. "You seem brighter."  
Jack smiled and thanked her. When a Guardian gets "brighter" it means that he or she is gaining more believers and their life force gets stronger.  
North looked at the others then to Jack.  
"We have very important matter to discuss." He informed the young spirit.  
"Like what?" Jack looked at each Guardian, noticing the same solemn expression.  
"Your memories are affecting you in a very serious way." Tooth began. "You are remembering things so suddenly that they are causing you to physically react." She sighed.  
Bunny continued for her, "Mate, what is happening to you isn't healthy and it has us worried. Because you have only scratched the surface of all your memories and we can't really help you because we are really bad with... children and teens."  
"We want to help you Mahlyenki Dyavol, but we don't know how. But we think we may have a solution."  
Jack listened intently.  
"We were wondering if you would be interested in attending a school for spirits."  
Jack felt like he had been hit a invisible wall.  
"School? Like away from here?" Jack asked trying to process everything.  
Tooth immediately shot foreword.  
"Yes, but understand that we are not sending you away because we don't you here. We love you but, we think that the company of other spirits your age will help you. It will be like a distraction from your memories and a chance to learn new things."  
Jack nodded and thought everything over.  
"Sure, I'll give it a shot." He finally said.  
He had never really been to a school so this would be an adventure for him.


	6. Pint-Sized Perfection

**For those of you wondering Mahlyenki Dyavol is Russia for little devil, a fitting name wouldn't you agree. Anyways incoming our first OC. R&amp;R enjoy.**

Jack sat on the roof of North's workshop the booklet resting on his lap. Jack read through the pages three times absorbing all the information.  
Jack couldn't wait to go.  
A cold breeze brushed past him enveloping Jack's body in pleasure. The booklet flew from his lap and landed a few feet away from him; Jack laughed, remembering the time he did the same to Jamie once.  
Jack walked over and scooped up the booklet. Stopping when he felt a presence behind him; slowly, Jack turned to face a small pile of snow.  
Cautiously Jack creeped over to inspect the mound. He jumped when the pile stared back, two large sapphire blue eyes blinked and the mound began to move. It moved as if something was trapped within and needed out.  
It struggled and struggled to no avail.  
"Hang on." Jack said as he helped dig it out.  
"It" was a small wingless dragon about two feet long. Pearly white scales lined its back while two tiny silver bumps sat atop its little head.  
"Hi there." Jack greeted.  
The little dragon shook the snow off itself and sniffed around the ground. Suddenly, it began to dig frantically, slinging snow in Jack's face.  
Finally, the little dragon pulled out a maroon envelope and dropped it onto Jack's lap. The address was elegantly scrawled in gold ink.  
Mr. J. Frost  
Roof of the west side  
The Workshop  
North Pole, North Pole

"Kinda specific huh?" Jack muttered as he opened the envelope.  
Jack read the first thing he pulled out of the envelope.  
Dear Jackson,  
This is Bitter. She is the spirit of the wind, and has been your friend for a very long time. She has no home and no family and is still quite young only around three years of immortality.  
Will you take her in?  
Sincerely,  
Manny

Jack looked at the tiny dragon next to him, who was currently trying to get her tail. Bitter abruptly stopped, and sneezed. Bitter slammed into Jack, apparently Bitter sneezed out powerful gusts of wind.  
Jack laughed and picked her up, carrying her inside to the kitchen.

"So, she is wind?" North asked as he put the letter down.  
The sound of her tiny silver talons scraping against the wooden counter echoed through the silence. Bitter was greedily lapping up her fourth bowl of eggnog with her little forked tongue.  
Jack smiled. She was a mess, but she was his mess now.


	7. Financial Issues

**Hey guys Chapter update speed is going to slow way down after this, for two reasons, 1. I wrote this a year ago, 2. I'm working on another story at the same time. But please, bear with me. R&amp;R Enjoy!**

**Shout out to bluefrosty27. I swear you're my conscience ;)**

Jack flipped open the second letter that had been placed inside his envelope. Bitter rested on the armrest, now fat and happy. Jack still couldn't believe that she had eaten nine bowls of eggnog in a row. Her tail swished lazily as she slept on.  
Jack stroked her scales as he read.  
Compass University for Sprites and Spirits  
Headmaster: Orion Constellion  
(Order of Ouranos, First class. Grand Const. Chf. Nova. Supreme Solarium. Int. Confed. Of Stars.)

Dear Mr. Frost,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Compass University for Sprites and Spirits. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary supplies.  
Term begins September 1st, we await your reply by no later than July 31st.  
Yours sincerely,  
Aurora Borealis  
Deputy Headmistress

Compass University, interesting.  
Bitter rolled onto her back, revealing her underbelly. Jack rubbed the soft lilac colored scales and smiled. She had all four paws sticking up and her tongue poked out from between her lips.  
Jack gave Bitter a scratch on the chin before reading the last letter, which was a list of supplies.  
Compass University for Sprites and Spirits  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three plain white button-up shirts  
2\. One belt (black)  
3\. One pair protective glasses (black frame)  
4\. One pair sturdy work boots  
5\. One pair protective gloves (Nemian Lion hide or similar)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
Algebra 1 by Ardramyth Lance  
Introduction to Alchemy by Cornelia Mckzar  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
The Standard Collection of Mythology by Norton Ryder  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 set brass scales  
1set glass or crystal phials  
1 cauldron (pewter size 2)  
1 telescope  
Pets are allowed but are the sole responsibility of the owner

Jack glanced over to Bitter and continued reading.  
STUDENT: Jackson Overland Frost  
CLASS: Spirit. Elemental. Season.  
YEAR: First  
WING: North

UNIFORM  
You will require:  
1\. Two wool sweaters (any color)  
2\. One silver necktie  
3\. Brown pants

COURSE BOOKS  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi of the Boreal Forests by Brandon Shivar  
Fantastic Beasts of the North by Newt Scamander  
Theory of the Arctic: the Effects of the Ice Ages by Claire Nordman  
Understanding Elemental Magic: Ice by Skye Letterman

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 set glass specimen jars  
1 water proof notebook  
1 water proof bag

Jack leaned back into the couch and sighed.  
"Bitter."  
The dragon looked up sleepily and cooed.  
"I have no money, how am I supposed to get all this stuff?"  
Bitter stretched and yawned before jumping of the couch and trotting out of sight. Minutes later she returned with a pen and a piece of paper clutched in her maw.  
"What do you want me to do with that girl?"  
Bitter pawed the envelope causing it to fall on the floor, she then pulled out the first letter and gave it to Jack.  
"You want me to reply?" Jack asked as he reread the letter.  
The dragon nodded.  
"How is replying going to help me with money?"  
Bitter gave Jack a look that said 'you'll see' and Jack couldn't help but chuckle.  
"How am I supposed to get it to them? I mean it's not like you can fly."  
Bitter flicked her tail in an annoyed fashion and glared at Jack.  
"What?" Jack questioned.  
She stood on all fours and silently began hovering in place; then to rub it in she zipped around the room. When she landed Jack raised an eyebrow.  
She puffed out her little chest and swished her tail.  
"I may be wingless, but, I'm certainly not flightless."  
Jack looked at her as if she was from outer space.  
"Did you just talk?"  
Silently Bitter shook her head. "To you it seems that way, but you are merely receiving my thoughts. Now write the letter!"  
"Okay, okay. I'm writing." He said as he scribbled his reply onto the paper.  
Bitter took it and flew out an open window.


	8. Discovering Phobos

**Hey Guys new chapter and our second OC Enjoy R&amp;R**

Jack waited, and waited, and _waited_ for what seemed like hours. Looking at the clock he discovered it had only been five minutes. Groaning Jack fell back into the couch; Jack was the type of teenager who got very easily and to suppress his boredom, he would get himself into trouble, by either, teasing the elves, messing with the yetis, giving the reindeer to many carrots, or covering everything in ice. He gave North a small taste of what raising a hyperactive teen _really _felt like. In short it was definitely NOT fun for the jolly Guardian.

Jack hopped off the couch and went out to the globe room. He was going to mess with the yetis but he thought better of it and decided to go climb a tree. How you ask, since there are no trees in the flippin' north pole.

Bitter! She seemed to sense his thoughts from wherever she was right now and created a lovely gust of wind taking to the redwood forest. Jack smiled at the thought of her sitting there looking at with in a way that said, "You're Welcome."

Jack left his staff in the dirt and began climbing a fifty footer. The bark scratched at the soft skin of his palms and the branches snatched at his face, but Jack didn't care this was his way of getting away.

The thought made him pause, what exactly was he getting away from? Last time he checked he was perfectly happy, wasn't he? He shook it off and continued up. He reached the top and wedged himself in a small forked branch and looked out at the canopy of trees. Why did he feel so free up here, when he was always free? Like he was subconsciously trying to hold onto these moments, as if his mind was telling him _"Hang onto this, everything about to get much worse?" _ He had experienced the same feeling the day he died, he took his sister ice skating like they did everyday but that day felt special. Why? Memories flooded his head of racing his sister, playing dolls with her, braiding her hair (hey, you do what you have to) and telling her bedtime stories. How had he forgotten all of that?

A large barn owl swooped down and landed next to Jack and looked at him with large eyes.

"Hey." Jack greeted.

The owl paid no attention to him and began preening. Only when the owl took flight once more did Jack notice how late it had gotten. No doubt North was looking for him. As he climbed down the tree he lost his footing and tumbled among the branches before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ow." Jack breathed as he brought himself to sitting position. Ever since day one of being a spirit, Jack had had a habit of falling into or out of trees. Trees weren't the only in animate objects he was constantly abused by, there were door jams, chairs, tables, the floor was a hugaholic. Jck thought back to a conversation he'd had with Bunny.

"Mate, did you fall?" Bunny asked Jack who was sitting on his but in a position that read "I fell" all over it.

"No, I attacked the floor." Jack responded.

"Backwards?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"I have skills."

Jack laughed to himself as he made his way to the edge of the forest. A low whinnying made him stop. He knew that the only creature that could make _that _of whinny was nightmare. Being naturally curious, Jack followed the sound.

A little nightmare foal, circled her master playfully. Jack instantly thought he was Pitch and hid so he could avoid any conflict.

"Cthulhu, Cthulhu, stop. You know we're not supposed to be so far away from dad. You remember what Onyx said don't you?"

Jack was taken aback by his voice, he was definitely _not _Pitch, so who was he? He had Pitch's eclipse-like eyes and lithe frame. His hair the same midnight black shade of the Nightmare king, everything about him screamed Pitch. Jack forced himself to stop noticing the Pitch aspects of the boy. Instantly, he noticed the green tint to his eyes, the slight curliness of his hair, his more natural skin tone, and the fact that he was a teenager.

Jack had a highly unlikely idea as to why he looked like Pitch, but he needed confirmation. The little Nightmare neighed in alarm facing behind the teen. He turned around to face a much larger nightmare that obviously belonged to Pitch. It stopped its hooves and brayed in an annoyed fashion.

"Yes. I'm coming I- yes, I know. I will, No, no one followed me. Yes I'm sure."

The fact that he was talking to the nightmare only fueled Jack's suspicions. He snuck away to a safe distance so he could go back to the Pole. _Bitter, I need a ride back please. _He thought to the little dragon. She answered his call and fifteen minutes later he landed in the reindeer stables.

"Hey fellas." Jack said to the rein deer. The snorted and swung their antlers in greeting. "Sorry, no carrots today. But I'll have some tomorrow."

He left them to their protesting and searched for North. The jolly, Russian found him first. "Jack! Where have you been. I have been looking for you."

"Sorry North, I went out to climb some trees." Jack wanted to just pester him with questions about the boy he saw in the woods but thought better of it. Unfortunately, Jack is a very facially expressive person so North could read him like a book.

"Jack, what is problem?"

The flood gates were open. "Does Pitch have a son?"

That obviously had not been the kind of question North had been expecting because he stared blankly at Jack.

"Because, I was in the Redwoods and I saw a boy around my age who looked almost exactly like Pitch except for some minor differences and he was with a baby Night mare and one of Pitch's nightmare's showed up, but she didn't attack him she just looked really annoyed and he talked to her and earlier he said something about being far away from his dad and I'm pretty sure he was referring to Pitch and-" Jack blurted out and North was only able to comprehend what he was saying after months of practice.

"Whoa, Jack, calm down. Why is question so important."

Jack shrugged, "I, honestly don't know." He'd never really thought about why it was important just that he kinda wanted to know if Pitch had kids, because if he did then most likely he actually had a heart. Or something like that Jack's thought rarely allowed themselves to make sense.

"I am not person you should be asking. Tooth may know. Or if you can find him, ask him yourself." North suggested. "Oh, yes one more thing before you do whatever, Bitter returned with this, you do realize you have about three and a half weeks before school starts?"

"Really, where'd Bitter go?" Jack asked taking the envelope which North held and putting it into his pocket.

"She had errand from Manny, don't worry Jack she will return."

Jack nodded, "If you, uh, don't mind, I'm going to head back to my den."

"Of course."

Jack's den was his little underground home that resembled a really big igloo. Bunny nicknamed the den because it reminded him of a fox's den. He then teased Jack that he was an arctic fox. Jack had made a comment that fox actually hunt rabbits. That certainly shut him up.

Upon arriving to his den, Jack flopped down on an enormous pile of pillows, along with his super fluffy blanket that covered his bed. Is bed was made of a special type of ice that wasn't completely solid like slush, but didn't lose its form which was a large circle. He lay there surrounded by comfort thinking about bitter. Could she find him here? Probably, she's the wind and the wind goes everywhere.

His thoughts then drifted to the envelope in his pocket. Pulling it out he read the silver lettering.

Mr. J. Frost

He opened it and read:

Dear Mr. Frost,

We have received your letter of acceptance and have registered you into our classes. Your dorm arrangements have been made and we have already selected your roommate, Phobos Black. Your keys are enclosed along with your train ticket and a special request from Bitter, a check small amount of money from your vault at Gringott's. We look foreward to seeing you here at Compass.

Sincerely,

Rigel Constelli (Student Administrator)

Phobos Black, Jack knew enough greek to know that Phobos meant fear and that was all Jack needed to know.


	9. This little light of mine

Oh, his dad was going to kill him for this! He stood outside the lair's entrance trying to prolong the calm before the storm. However, Onyx had other ideas. She shoved him through the door with her muzzle.

"Seriously?! Man, you're worse than my dad." He grumbled as he trudged along.

He found his dad circling the globe that sparkled with the lights of the children who believed in the guardians. He did not look happy.

"Where exactly have you been Phobos?" His father's tone was calm but full of anger and annoyance.

"Oh, you know, here, there. Out in the Redwood forest."

"And just why were you in the redwood forest?"

Phobos rolled his eyes, "Because I wanted to be."

"I've told you several times, you are not to go beyond Burgess."

"Well, I had Cthulu with me!" Phobos defended.

"That is irrelevant. She's just a foal." Pitch motion to her.

"Oh my God, dad! You are so over protective."

"You could have been hurt!"

"I was fine!"

"It's dangerous out there!"

"What's the danger?! I mean heaven forbid I get attacked by a giant chipmunk!"

"You're being irrational."

"Oh I'm being irrational! Ha! That's rich dad!" Phobos scoffed.

"Will you just listen to me?"

"No! I will not listen! Because everything you say is like a broken record. Want to know why I was at the redwoods? Huh, well, it was because of you. I needed space to breath properly without you looming over my shoulder watching everything I do." Phobos was getting angry he words dripped with venom. His aura changed to something darker, something sinister. The bullet was locked and loaded and he was ready to fire. All he needed was the trigger.

"Wha- I do not loom over your shoulder."

"Yes, you do and have ever since mom died! She understood me, she gave me the ability to go where I want, when I want. She was my light, and now that she's gone I will not let you and you darkness destroy my light!"

Pitch was dumbstruck. The words that spilled out of his child's mouth cut deeper than any knife. The tears that glistened on his son's cheeks were a reminder of the past. Pitch should have known the wounds of his mother's death hadn't healed yet. Things like that take time, and nine years just wasn't long enough. All the emotions welled up inside his son were escaping him, like Pitch, Phobos had a tendency to lash out when he's angry or upset, or stressed.

"I'm sorry, Phobos." Pitch said softly.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." I had no right to say that."

"No, you had every right. I am a little overly protective." Pitch sat down beside his son.

"That's the understatement of the century."

They sat in silence. Until Pitch remembered something. "Oh, yeah. This arrived for you today." He held out an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Your Mom wanted you to go."

He watched as Phobos read the letter. "Dad, is this real?" Hope shining in his voice.

"As real as Cthulu."


	10. Family Gathering

**Hey guys, sorry I know its been a long time. I Had finals and a huge move and school's about to start up again and I didn't have a house for a month I was living in a hotel with my really-annoying- after –a while- of – being- stuck- with- them- in- the- same- room- for- an- extended- period- of-time family.**

**Please Forgive Me! T^T R&amp;R Enjoy!**

The worst kinds of memories are the one that start out good, and then go completely wrong. Those were the memories jack hated. The kind that ruin his entire day.

Jack's father had been a good man; a kind father, a thoughtful and loving husband, and an exceptional friend. Losing him had been the hardest things Jack had gone through. The day he died haunted him.

_The sun shone brightly over the little town of Burgess. Jack laughed from atop his father's shoulders. Only six he lived happy and care free._

_ "Jack?" His father asked seriously._

_ "Yeah, papa?"_

_ "I have to leave for a little while to go do something."_

_ Jack hugged his father's neck, "When will you be back?"_

_ "No later than Sunday."_

_ "Promise?" Jack asked._

_ His father chuckled, "I promise."_

_ When his father left, Jack anxiously awaited for the arrival of Sunday. On that Saturday night, while Jack lay in his bed he heard muffled crying. Quietly, he padded to his mother's room. She sat on her bed sobbing into her hand a letter clutched in the other._

_ "What's wrong mama?" He asked innocently._

_ When his mother didn't answer he crawled onto the bed and sat next to her. "It's okay, papa will be back tomorrow and make it all better."_

_ His mother looked over to Jack. "Jack, honey, papa's not, papa's not coming back."_

_ "But he promised, no later than Sunday. Why isn't he coming back?"_

_ "Jack, papa's, well, papa's in heaven."_

_ "No he's not. He's coming home."_

_ His mother shook her head, "No, sweetie. He's gone."_

North found Jack sitting in an armchair by the fire. His head cradled in his hands. Silent sobs shook his body. Cautiously, North came closer.

"Jack, is everything alright?" He rested a hand on the teen's shoulder."

The winter spirit shook it off. "I'm fine."

North was surprised to hear anger in his words. "What's wrong, Mahlyenki Dyavol?"

Jack stood and turned away, "Nothing, North, just leave me alone."

"Seriously Jack, talk to me."

"No." Jack's tone was harsh and clipped. He stalked away cutting off any further conversation.

"Oh boy." North sighed. He needed Tooth for this one.

Jack knew he shouldn't have been so harsh with his words. But he didn't want to talk, he didn't want anything to do with anyone right now. He just wanted solitude.

He walked around the North Pole until he reached his destination. North's sleigh. He hopped in and sunk into the back seats.

He thought about the letter, his roommate was Pitch Black's son. Things were going to be really interesting. But why was he going anyway? Because the Guardians wanted him to? Why did they want him to go?

_They're getting rid of you Jack._

_ No, they're not. They would never do that, would they?_

North watched as Tooth fluttered towards him. "Oh, hey North. I was just going to find Jack's teeth."

"I will come with." They walked through the Tooth Palace. Tooth stopped short. "Here they are, but why are they over here? They should be farther down." Tooth flew over to the teeth's designated spot. "What? That is weird." She had an expression of confusion on her face.

"What is it Tooth?"

"I think I know why Jack is regaining all his memories." She turned around holding two boxes. Each had a picture of Jack on them.

"Those are both Jack's?" North wondered.

Tooth looked at the memories for a second and then shook her head. "No, this one his Jack's, this one belongs to Jack's twin brother."

After a discovery like that, the pair had to tell the other's. Bunny was not taking the news lightly.

"You mean to tell me that there is another Jack roaming around out there?!"

"Well no, his name is Jokul."

"Jokul Frost?"

"Frosti, actually."

Bunny looked at them in disbelief. "You're joking right?"

"No, Bunny."

Sandy sent several golden images above his head.

"Good question Sandy?" North replied.

"We do, somehow have to tell Jack."

"But how?" Tooth asked.

Suddenly Jack's voice interrupted them. "That question is irrelevant."

He stood in the door way next to a teen with electric blue eyes and black hair, those were the only differences between the two.


	11. Shopping with brother dearest

So how'd you guys like that last plot twist huh? I wasn't planning to put him in until later but I think Jokul helps move the story along. So… yeah. R&amp;R ENJOY!

**Oh little shout out to Bluefrosty27 who is my main reviewer, keep on motivating me girl! **

**But I thank anyone who has reviewed, I enjoy your support.**

**If anyone has any questions feel free to private message me, I'll try to answer them as fast as possible.**

Jack had to fight his laughter down, Bunny's eye was twitching. All of the Guardians were staring at Jokul completely speechless.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my brother, Jokul." Jack introduced. "Jokul, this North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth."

"Pleasure." Jokul had a slightly Nordic accent when he spoke.

Awkward silence hung in the air. Finally, Tooth spoke up. "Jack, can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure." He followed Tooth to the fire place.

"Jack, how long have you been with your brother?" She asked?

"Eh, I'd say about fifteen minutes. Why?"

"So, you two just reunited?"

Jack nodded. "Is there something wrong about me and my brother?"

"No, no it's just all very sudden. I mean you disappear and return with your identical twin, is he going to Compass?" She seemed nervous.

"Yeah, I think so… why?"

"Just wondering." Tooth shrugged.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Really, what makes you say that?"

` "You're a bird Tooth. I can tell when you're nervous or trying to hide something."

Tooth sighed in defeat. "Jack, he's the reason you are remembering everything" She admitted.

"You don't know that."

Tooth nodded. "Yes, Jack I do."

"No, Tooth you don't understand. Jokul and I we're twins, but we're not even from the same time period." He looked down and furrowed his brow. "I mean we were once, but something happened and we were cursed and then the sands of time. Look all I know is Jokul is not the main cause of this, he may be part of it but not the whole reason."

Tooth watched Jack with confusion. "You were cursed. How? By who?"

"I don't remember." Jack lied. He remembered it clear as crystal. "That one is fuzzy. But Jokul knows."

"Then we need to talk to him." She made to zip away but jack stepped in front of her.

"That's the problem with Jokul. He doesn't give information like that out freely. He likes to keep to himself and can be very temper mental at times. It's best if we not set him off."

"Alright, what do you suggest we do?"

"I'll do the talking with him. You just give us some space. Besides school starts next week and I need to get my stuff."

Jokul was absolutely fascinated by this place. The architecture was brilliant, no wonder his brother loved it here. His mind wandered back to Jack, when they were happy, when they were mortals.

_The two stood before a large mirror, both around the age of fifteen. Jokul pulled his brother closer to himself. _

_ "Look at us Jack. The same yet the exact opposite."_

_ "Weird isn't it?" Jack asked._

_ "What? you mean the fact that I am better looking than you?" Jokul teased._

_ Jack rolled his eyes. "Always the modest one." He said sarcastically._

_ From the kitchen their mother called, "Boys, dinner."_

_ "Coming." Jack yelled._

As the memory faded, Jokul was startled to see a pair of big blue eyes. A tiny two foot long dragon sat in his lap watching him curiously.

"Hi there." Jokul greeted.

"Hmm. He look like my Jack, he sound like my Jack, But he not my Jack." She continued to stare at Jokul, before she turned around and sat, "Where my Jack?"

"Well I see you've met Bitter." Jack said as he entered the room.

Upon hearing her name Bitter bounded over to Jack and scurried up onto his shoulder.

"Bitter, this is Jokul, he's my brother."

Bitter looked between the two and then scampered off, probably in search of some Eggnog.

"You want to go on an adventure with me?" Jack asked. Face to face with his brother he noticed that he was slightly taller than Jack. And better dressed, whereas Jack wore only pants and a hoodie, Jokul wore a white collared shirt and a blue sweater.

"What kind of adventure?"

His brother shrugged. "Just some school stuff."

"Sure." Jokul agreed.

_ *Magical time skip*_

The book store was mind-blowingly huge! Jokul was in literary heaven. He loved books, almost as much as he loved a good snowball fight. He grabbed his apprehensive twin by the arm and marched on. Jack had never been one for reading, he liked to be active and run around everywhere. He liked mischief and chaos. Jokul often thought of him as the embodiment of a good blizzard. A pretty accurate description now that he thought about it.

"What books do you need, Jack?"

Jack gave him the list.

"Could you slow down, Jokul? And possibly let go? I'm not going to run away."

Releasing his brother Jokul read the list. "You're only in Algebra I?"

"What's wrong with algebra?"

"Nothing, I just thought you'd be farther in math than that."

"Well what math are you taking?"

"Calculus." Jokul said simply. He left Jack in his silence and continued getting the books.

After all the books and basic supplies had been purchased, Jokul dragged his brother to get their uniforms. Jack kept complaining about having to wear shoes.

"Honestly, Jack. What is it with you and wearing shoes? They're not that bad." Jokul said.

"I haven't worn shoes in a very long time."

"How long?"

"300 years."

Jokul stared at his brother, he'd been expecting a couple months as an answer but 300 years? That's a little extreme.

"You're wearing shoes."

Jack slumped, there was no fighting it. The brother hath spoken.


	12. AN

Hey guys im sooooo sorry i was gone so long. My life has been absolutely crazy and i hit a huge writers block on both this story and my novel. Im gonna try and edit my prev chapters and update new ones every friday. I appreciate the suppot from everyone who has reveiwed and i am so happy that you like my writings. So thank you and ill keep it up.


	13. The Elder's Suspicions

"I dont like all this Mate." Bunny stated. He and the elder guardians were deep in a discussion (a debate more like) about Jacks brother.

"It just seems ...sudden and way to coincedental in my opinion. I mean Jack starts remeberin things and suddenly he shows up with his twin brother whom may i remind you was absent from his entire immortal life until now."

"It does seem little suspicious, but Mahlyenki Dyavol is happy with Jokul and they seem to be getting along just fine. We cant assume Jokuls prescence is bad for Jack. What do you think Tooth?" The Russian looked to the brightly feathered fairy waiting for her oppinion.

"Well...I agree with Bunny, this is all suspicious and way too coincedental. And wouldnt you think Manny would have warned us of his arrival or even of his existance. I mean im happy for Jack no doubt im just not sure of Jokul. He seems nice and like a good influence for Jack but when he walked in It felt wrong for him to be next to Jack. My instincts tell me he's bad news and usually my instincs dont lie."

North sighed. "I suppose you are right. We must keep eye on Jokul, but how?"


	14. The Little Moments

**thought id let Pitchs soft side come out. Let me know what you think.**

Phobos was bored out of his mind. His father had left and in his absense Phobos was confined to his room. Cthulu was out with Onyx doing nightmare things. Whatever that meant.

If it were just Onyx he would disobey his father without fail. But the other nightmare were huge and very intimidating. Only his father could control them. So wanting to stay alive Phobos had decided to be a good son and stay in his room. Phobos yawned. He probably could use some sleep. His eyes drooped and he surrendered to his dreams.

"Phobos I'm back." Pitch called.

No answer. He made his way to his sons room fully expecting his son to have disobeyed him again. What he found shocked him.

Phobos was curled up on his bed sleeping peacefully. A small smile crept onto Pitch's face. He draped a blanket over his sons shoulders and brushed a few strands of silky black hair from Phobos face. He felt a nudge on his leg and looked down to find Cthulu. The foal jumped onto the bed and curled up.

Phobos reached for her instinctually. He was drawn to the fear that constructed her. Pitch smiled again. He loved his little fearling.

Onyx however ruined the moment. She snorted remeinding him that he had things to do.

"Alright im coming." He glanced back at his sleeping son and closed the bedroom door.


	15. AN Again

I would like to thank anonymous for the cookie and the blueberry. I shall try to make my chapters longer bit right now i need to focus on school. Im probably going to rewrite the story to beef it up so bear with me.


	16. Important

Warning i will be rewriting and adding to this story. After re reading it i noticed that my chapters are way to short and lack good plot development so we are starting from the top. the characters you love will still be here but better than ever. so yeah...


End file.
